Flightless Bird
by Quinzeela
Summary: Susan is ripped away from her family after a vicious attack - but could her kidnapping become the one thing that ends up saving Narnia, or will it just destroy both herself and whatever little hope the Narnians have left?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the title or the charcters, only the plot. Just a short introduction really, enjoy.

* * *

The night was cool as a slight breeze swept through the small gathering within the Narnian forest. There were dwarves, centaurs, minotaurs, fauns and other creatures that lived amongst the few sons of Adam and daughters of Eve in peace and harmony yet secrecy also. Sure the Telmarines knew that a few of the Narnians were still living deep in the forests however they'd underestimated their numbers greatly. Susan, a daughter of Eve stood in the centre of the Narnians' make shift hideout along with her elder brother Peter, younger brother Edmund and younger sister Lucy. Gathered also were the other fifty-or-so creatures that also lived amongst the trees in permanent terror of being found out by the Telmarines. Susan held her arm around her younger sister of twelve and listened intently as a centaur, Glenstorm, addressed the group.

"The phoenixes have returned with grave news; the Telmarines are travelling through the woods towards our camp. If they do not change direction then we are in trouble." A few yells of concern and terror suddenly erupted until Glenstorm raised her arms for silence.

"When will they get here?" Trufflehunter - a badger who was the guardian of the four sibling after their parents had been kill by Telmarine soldiers years previously - had questioned.

"If they do not rest then daybreak is likely to be when they hit us."

"What is our plan of action?" Questioned a faun that wore a red scarf around his neck

"We can stay and fight the soldiers or we can move on and find a new camp until they discover us again."

"Our numbers are too small for us to fight them," Nikabrik called out causing others around him to agree.

"But we have strength, agility and the element of surprise on our side," another challenged.

"We do not know for definite is they actually know that we reside here or if it is just by coincidence that they are to pass here."

"Either way they won't expect us to fight back. We need to protect our young otherwise there will be no future for Narnians. I say we fight!" Yells of agreement filled the once silent night and Glenstorm took those that were to fight off to speak to about strategies. The Pevensie children and Trufflehunter returned to their part of camp and all sat around their small fire.

"We should be fighting. We're no use hiding away," Peter complained and picked at the hem of his tunic.

"You're no use dead," Trufflehunter corrected with a sigh as he started to prepare the families' evening meal.

"But I'm seventeen! When am I going to be allowed to join the Narnian Resistance, Trufflehunter?"

"When Glenstorm thinks you're ready."


	2. Chapter 2

The phoenixes had returned once again with news of the Telmarines being only minutes away. Immediately the camp had burst into action as men and women alike gathered weapons and put on armour. Trufflehunter quickly hurried the four Pevensies further into the woods where they would camp with others whilst the small battle went on. No fire had been built that night for those that weren't fighting as it would've brought unwanted attention from the Telmarines.

Susan and Peter sat with their arms around Lucy and Edmund as they tried to comfort them. The noise of the fighting was still strong in the air as they tried to lull the tearful younger ones to sleep. Their camp hadn't had to face the Telmarines in such a long time so that night even Edmund with his short brown almost black hair was worrying about how the fighting would turn out and if it'd end in their favour.

The night soon wore on and the noises of battle had died down. Susan Pevensie had awoken suddenly and looked around with dazed eyes through the darkness. She needed to know how the battle had gone. Untangling herself from her siblings and Trufflehunter, Susan rose to her feet and dusted down her simple long white night dress. She quickly shook off her green cape of any mud and then hurriedly attached it around her to protect her from the cold. The cape was heavy and of a thick material as she walked back towards the camp, not once casting a second glance back at the others that she was walking from.

Her long brown hair was still in the two messy plaits from when Lucy had tied them before they'd slept and the loose hair blew behind her along with her cape. She squinted to see past the darkness as she got to the edge of her old camp and gasped in horror at what she saw. There before her were several slain Narnians, lying in their own blood were arrows adorning their bodies and swords wounds in their flesh. Tears rushed to her crystal blue eyes and she bit her plump bottom lip as she resisted the urge to scream out in the pain of grief. Susan lurched forward and went straight to a minotaur that she had once known and would always care greatly for.

She knelt by his side and touched his fur covered arms with such a tenderness before placing a soft kiss to his fur. Uneasily she stood and shook slightly as she backed away from the bloodshed; she knew she had to get back to the makeshift camp and alert the others.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Oh wow, it's been what, two years? In all honestly I had been planning on leaving this but after receiving a review recently from 'ss11bb' it kind of made me want to pick it back up again. I don't know how long I'll continue for; I'm currently writing a Walking Dead fic, a Harry Potter fic and a fictional piece as well so it depends how bogged down I get. Thank you for those who have stuck with this._

_I hope you enjoy this little update. There is barely any speech but don't worry, that will change, it won't all be inside of her head._

* * *

Susan took one last look back at the bloodshed and whispered a prayer to Aslan. Turning back her mind was set on getting back to camp, warning the others of what had happened. She didn't get too far however as she met several arrows all threatening to embed themselves in her if she took another step. She couldn't let this happen though, she couldn't let them find the others, she had to protect her family.

Out of complete selflessness Susan bolted. She leapt over the body of her dead friend, running away from her camp only to have an arrow pierce her shoulder. She let out a sharp scream of agony, the pain bringing her to her knees amongst the bloodshed. With a tentative hand she felt the skin around the arrow, shuddering at the wetness that already soaked her fingers.

Roughly her head was ripped back as a soldiers gripped her hair, his face staring down into hers. She stared into his eyes defiantly, trying her best not to show any fear.

"Where's the rest of your lot hiding?" Her lips stayed sealed, her eyes never even fluttering. With a growl from the soldier the next thing she felt was the painful blow to the back of her head that rendered her unconscious.

* * *

The sky was unusually vibrant Caspian noted as he lay back in the grass, contemplating the entirety of what was up there. His tutor, Cornelius, had taught him so many things that he knew that his uncle would frown upon but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. In fact he knew his uncle or any of the Lords in fact would shun him for his actions at that moment; only peasant children rolled around in the grass. He couldn't understand how they expected him to study and stay indoors though, not on such a beautiful day. The young prince was avoiding a lesson with Cornelius and he knew that he would be receiving a lecture from his uncle for that later on but at that moment he couldn't have cared less.

At the sound of the palace gates opening with a load clang Caspian sat up quickly. It wasn't often that the gates were opened; not many people tended to enter the palace grounds and even fewer left. Still hidden in the palace gardens, the olive skinned boy watched as Telmarine soldiers flowed through the gates on their horses. Slowly their gallops turned to trots and Caspian watched in confusion as they came to a complete halt in the courtyard. It wasn't long before his saw his uncle storming out to meet them, anger evident on his face. He spoke to one of the soldiers that then lead him over to one of the horses. When Caspian realised what it was exactly that they were looking at he covered his mouth in horror. It didn't take long for him to forget about the fact that he had been hiding from his tutor and uncle as he edged closer to the scene.

* * *

Her whole body screamed at her in agony as the horse she was draped over galloped at high speed. She drifted in and out of consciousness from the pain, rope cutting into her from every angle though in a cruel way she was thankful to have something saving her from falling and being trampled to death. Susan's eyes fluttered as they began to slow, her heart thundering in her chest at a worrying rate. The sixteen year old could only think of the pain in her shoulder, nothing else – well that was until they had come to a complete stop.

His cold voice brought her back to consciousness and suddenly she found herself wanting an escape from the ropes. She writhed as best as she could but the ropes wouldn't budge and then suddenly he was there. Susan stared down at his pristine shoes, stilling in fear. She couldn't see his face from the angle that she was at but he soon sorted that.

Miraz sliced through the rope quickly, Susan crashing to the ground head first. She had landed on her shoulder, the arrow being pushed deeper through her skin causing her to scream out in absolute agony. Her arms were still bound behind her so the King ripped her up to her knees disdainfully. Dirt covered her face as she looked at him, all of her courage disappearing as she simply tried to fight to stay conscious.

Her cloak was soaked with blood, her night dress just as sodden. Red trickles had created such a design on her chest up to her chin from where the blood had trailed whilst she had been draped over the horse. Susan looked like something out of a nightmare. She tiredly glanced around herself, refusing to meet Miraz's eyes as he hissed words at her that she couldn't take in at that she looked to the people of the palace that had edged out to see what was going on. She took in their shocked expressions wondering what they were thinking as they stared at her ivory skin and distinctive Narnian features.

A sharp sting met her cheek as Miraz's anger for her ignorance took over but still she fazed him out. Her eyes, that were still as vibrant as the sky after everything that had happened to her so far, met Caspian's for just a split second. His expression wasn't one of disgust though like many of those that had gathered – no the prince looked horrified.


End file.
